


【2346】隔墙花

by Jess0516



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess0516/pseuds/Jess0516
Summary: 背德文学，出轨半未遂。涉及各种箭头，不过戏份有侧重。32、46原配，正文42，番外36。
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光何作用 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【2346】隔墙花

**Author's Note:**

> 背德文学，出轨半未遂。  
> 涉及各种箭头，不过戏份有侧重。
> 
> 32、46原配，正文42，番外36。

最近一段时间的行程很赶，活动结束之后立刻把十一个人打包送上车。活动地点离机场还挺远，工作人员嘱咐他们在车上好好休息，等飞机落地又是新的忙碌。  
何洛洛一上车就四下环顾，先一步上来的焉栩嘉冲他挥挥手，何洛洛就软软地笑着坐到焉栩嘉旁边给他留好的位置上去，心安理得地往焉栩嘉肩上一靠。焉栩嘉接住何洛洛，把黏在他身上的小朋友推开一点距离好给他戴上U型枕，何洛洛赖在他的胳膊上，焉栩嘉只好轻声地哄他：“乖一点好不好？”何洛洛眨眨眼睛，戴上U型枕还要再蹭一蹭焉栩嘉。  
车上的人见怪不怪，疲惫的时候懒得关心小情侣秀恩爱。夏之光抬头看了一眼，便专心听翟潇闻小声吐槽今天的见闻。  
何洛洛和焉栩嘉被队友发现在一起的时候已经成团半年。活泼的小孩在团里颇为受宠，都把他当没心没肺的小朋友，对谁都眉开眼笑甜蜜可爱，没想到也会有人成为他独特的存在，会黏哒哒地一直抱在一起贴着额头捏着对方的手指一两个小时都不嫌腻。  
他俩藏得还蛮好，成团一个多月的时候就在一起了，却能在宿舍生活和诸多团体活动之中毫不露馅，大概是时间久了渐渐放松，年底团体活动又特别密集，才被别人发现端倪。  
R1SE聚在一起开了个小会，对团里最小的俩三堂会审，从何时动心问到何时告白，末了加上一句，为什么要瞒着啊？——毕竟团里还有另一对正大光明的情侣。  
夏之光和翟潇闻成团夜告白，宿舍分房公开，一直以来秀恩爱秀得大大方方，也没对平常的活动产生什么负面影响。听说焉栩嘉和何洛洛也是一对儿，一直作为团里吐槽的集中火力对象的夏之光顿感委屈，嚷嚷着要两个人讲个清楚。翟潇闻倒是安安静静的，似乎是那天有点累，埋在夏之光怀里也不说话。  
焉栩嘉说话就那个脾气，笑笑回一句，我们害羞。刚刚在被盘问环节一直积极自曝的何洛洛也有点儿说不出话了，红着脸笨拙地转移着话题。夏之光表面能闹腾，其实也心软，看着何洛洛脸颊红扑扑的可爱样子，张着嘴，却一个字也问不出来了。  
这个问题就这么不了了之，团内接受了第二对情侣的出现，何洛洛黏着焉栩嘉的动作也从小心翼翼变得愈发放肆。偶尔何洛洛还会拉着翟潇闻，进行一些只属于他们俩的秘密谈话，夏之光求了翟潇闻一天也问不出来他俩聊了什么。  
飞机落地就要赶赴下一个行程，在路上睡得头昏脑涨，也要打起精神投入忙碌。团队行程的时候两对小情侣倒也不会一直这么粘着，毕竟是十一个人的团体，也不想因为个别人的恋情让团队产生什么间隙。出镜前何洛洛的领结歪了，他戳了两下没整理好，四下张望，顺手拉了最近的夏之光来。夏之光嘟囔了两句嫌他笨，手上却动作不慢，何洛洛吐吐舌头，傻乎乎地笑起来。  
游戏环节焉栩嘉和翟潇闻分到了进行对抗，是焉栩嘉更擅长的项目，翟潇闻委屈地撇了撇嘴。何洛洛在后面笑得好开心，一个劲扯着夏之光给翟潇闻加油，热闹得后期想给焉栩嘉打上字：孤立无援。焉栩嘉对着镜头耸耸肩，吐槽了一句我好可怜，倒也没有多么在意。  
但游戏是翟潇闻赢了，刚刚还是苦瓜脸的小翟立刻摆出一副我早就知道我会赢的臭屁表情，惹得现场一片笑声。胜者还有个小任务，焉栩嘉则退回队伍旁观的位置上坐下。何洛洛悄悄去扯他衣角，动作太小了，焉栩嘉凝神看着场上，没反应。何洛洛鼓鼓气，转头跟夏之光把刚刚想出来的笑话说了。

这次活动结束之后，公司总算给他们放了几天假。前段时间实在太累，故而也没人计划旅游，大都选择躺在家里享受清闲。夏之光一觉睡到天明，醒来没摸到昨晚和他睡在一起的人，揉揉眼睛去洗漱，从房间出来看到了意想不到的笑脸。何洛洛穿着橙红色的T恤，朝气十足地站在客厅里。他之前因为高考母亲陪读搬了出去，现在虽然高考结束，但两边的房租都还没到期，所以暂时没有搬回来。  
“夏之光你终于起床啦，”何洛洛跟他说，“嘉嘉还在房间收拾东西呐，闻闻刚才去厨房了。”他一边说着，伸手顺了顺夏之光被打湿的刘海。  
“你怎么在这儿啊？”夏之光懵了一下，何洛洛睁大眼睛看他：“我们约好了今天一起去游乐园的啊，你忘了嘛？”  
“我……”夏之光确实忘了。何洛洛低头，脚尖在地上打着圈儿，小声地埋怨：“闻闻都不提醒你的吗，我们昨晚还在微信上说好了。”  
小朋友低头嘟嘟囔囔的样子好可爱，夏之光道着歉，想伸手揉揉他的脑袋，听见哒哒的脚步声。焉栩嘉拎着一个背包上了楼梯，何洛洛一见他，立刻弯弯眼睛笑起来，三步两步跳到他身上。焉栩嘉张开手接住他，脸上也露出温和的笑意来，如常地揉揉何洛洛的后脑勺。  
夏之光没抬起来的手落了空，痒痒的好像有什么东西爬过去。他攥了攥手指，看见何洛洛又回头看他：“夏之光你还不赶快收拾吃早饭！”  
“知道了。”他有点狼狈地答应一声，往楼下走，正撞上翟潇闻上来，顺手往他嘴里塞了半块饼干：“你起来啦，快去厨房，给你留饭了。”他手里也拎着一个包，念叨着包里的东西，“我都收拾好了，你还要带什么吗？”  
“没什么了。”夏之光对着翟潇闻的脸颊亲了一口，“我都把这件事给忘了，辛苦你了。”  
“别在楼梯上这么黏糊。”翟潇闻拍下夏之光的手，脸上却是带着笑意的。  
夏之光被另外三个人一直催着，动作十分利落，两人两人分别打车奔向目的地。今天刚好是工作日，游乐园里的人要少一些，他们溜达了一圈也没被人认出来，于是也放开了一些。  
他们从前录团综的时候来过一次，但目前在场的几个人大多都是参与度不高的胆小鬼，再来自然是要挑战自我的。先去了几个不那么可怕的项目，接着互相撒着娇、打着气，全身紧绷地坐上座位。之前多少豪言壮语，两趟过山车下来，该怂的还是怂了，只有翟潇闻还是有点没玩够。来之前他问了好几个人，有个项目被朋友夸到天上，吊起了他的胃口，他想去，又不想一个人去，死死地盯着夏之光，后者无奈地苦着脸求饶。  
焉栩嘉忽然站出来：“要不我跟潇闻去吧，”他停了下，补充，“我也有点感兴趣。”  
空气忽然安静了。  
但安静也没有持续多久，翟潇闻揪着夏之光吐槽他的声音和夏之光双手合十感谢的声音混杂在一起。何洛洛没说话，歪歪头安静地看着他们。  
“那我就借一下焉栩嘉了。”翟潇闻歪头，隔着夏之光和焉栩嘉向何洛洛看过去，“洛洛不介意吧。”  
“这有什么介意的。”何洛洛露出纯真又无辜的笑容来。  
夏之光和何洛洛在旁边的阳伞下坐下，目送前去排队的两个人远去。两个人一时没有说话，也没人刷手机，何洛洛闷闷地低着头，夏之光有些茫然地看着他。  
“一开始就不该搞什么四人约会吧。”夏之光是想开玩笑的，但不知觉就带了一点抱怨的语气。  
“又不是我想要来的。”何洛洛猛然抬起头，“我怎么知道会连续刷到好几条四人约会的vlog啊，是你的小翟先提议的。”他的眼睛水汪汪的，说话也带点鼻音，居然是快要哭了。  
所以他们俩经常凑在一起就是在看vlog啊？夏之光第一想到的是他心里的未解之谜，接着立刻反应过来，何洛洛怎么哭了？我也没做错什么吧。夏之光无奈地想。但看着何洛洛又委屈又伤心的样子，他也心疼得要死，伸手去摸他湿润的眼角：“怎么了？是我让你不开心了吗？”  
他刚刚碰上去，何洛洛原本还在眼眶里的泪水啪嗒啪嗒就掉下来了。夏之光实在搞不清楚何洛洛心里在想什么，只能笨拙地出声哄他：“乖，不哭了好不好？”没想到他话一出口，何洛洛哭得更厉害了。  
到底为什么焉栩嘉能知道何洛洛在想什么，能三言两语劝好他，我就不行啊？夏之光静了下，认真想了想刚刚发生的可能刺激到洛洛的事——也实在没有别的事了——心里升起一种别扭又较劲的感觉。可有些话他也不能出口，只能继续哄着他，洛洛怎么样能不伤心啊？我给你讲笑话行吗？  
他说到帮他买冰淇淋的时候，何洛洛终于点了点头。夏之光赶紧去买。他回来的时候，何洛洛已经不哭了，趴在桌子上等着他，脸一半都埋在胳膊里，露出一双漂亮的大眼睛，看到夏之光举着冰淇淋过来，就甜甜地笑起来。何洛洛真得好可爱，像毛绒绒的小动物，不乱皮也不哭的时候又好甜，比他家猫还软乎乎的。夏之光有点忍不住，伸出手轻轻地摸了摸何洛洛的头顶。  
“诶瞎光，你们吃冰淇淋怎么不带上我们啊。”翟潇闻和焉栩嘉一前一后地回来了，隔了好远。何洛洛抬头看了一眼，突然就笑起来。  
“因为不知道你们什么时候回来嘛。”他跳到翟潇闻身边，把自己咬过的冰淇淋分享出去，“玩得怎么样啊？”翟潇闻也毫不嫌弃，一边咬了一口，一边夸张地描述起来，逗得何洛洛一阵笑。  
“你要吃吃我的吧，别抢人家洛洛的，我怕嘉嘉要来找你算账。”夏之光伸手把翟潇闻拉回自己身边，翟潇闻也十分配合地做出害怕的表情。  
焉栩嘉晚一步走上来，没说什么，拿出纸巾帮何洛洛擦了擦嘴角。  
何洛洛拉着焉栩嘉的手，转头问他，害怕吗？焉栩嘉如常地挂在他身上，凑到何洛洛耳边笑，要是徐一宁在旁边我可能就没那么丢脸了。何洛洛舔了一口冰淇淋，轻轻哼了一声。焉栩嘉拿着他的手往自己脖子上凑，你看，我出了好多汗。何洛洛嫌弃地甩开焉栩嘉，却甜甜地笑弯了眼睛。

出去玩只是生活的插曲，工作才是主旋律。何洛洛数着日程，接下来一段时间的外务少一些，大都在一起练舞录歌，或者各自空白，放他们几个学生回去上学，暂时没有团体活动；倒是有一个双人行程，他和夏之光要一起参加音乐节目。  
何洛洛在聊天的时候提到了接下来的行程，焉栩嘉嗯了一声，让他一路小心好好表现未来他们一起看节目，就接着讨论表演理论课老师留下的思考题。他们俩正腻歪在何洛洛的出租屋里，何洛洛咬了咬笔杆，从零食盒里拆开一块棉花糖递到焉栩嘉嘴里。  
他不该一直想那些事情，不该想那些蛛丝马迹的可能，不该考虑那些暧昧朦胧的意味，随便思考哪门课程都比这些有趣有用得多，可是何洛洛忍不住。出双人行程之前他和夏之光在公司合作的舞室里排练，焉栩嘉和翟潇闻都过来陪同，一个戴着耳机闷头查资料，一个窝在沙发里专注地打游戏。世界好像被分割成了三块：焉栩嘉、翟潇闻、夏之光与何洛洛。何洛洛在还没凉下来的天气里挥洒汗水，刘海近乎湿透，视线也是带着水雾的朦胧。夏之光帮他抠着动作，这里是这么转的，这里最好再抬高一点，对，再高一点。夏之光的手握住他的胳膊，何洛洛能感觉到夏之光的热度和自己因为高强度运动而飙升的心跳，夏之光专注的目光，夏之光湿润的手指。角落里的焉栩嘉和翟潇闻安静得像是不存在一样——他们怎么这样？  
出外务的前一晚何洛洛留了焉栩嘉在他的出租屋，焉栩嘉和他十指相扣，格外轻柔地进入了他。灵魂朦胧的时候何洛洛死死攥住了焉栩嘉的手指，后者一口咬在他的肩头，磨着一小块皮肉，疼得何洛洛轻声哭起来。焉栩嘉又恢复了温情的面貌，轻柔地抱住他，擦拭着他的泪痕，何洛洛蜷缩在恋人的怀里，缓缓睡去。  
第二天何洛洛和夏之光被公司派车一起送到机场。何洛洛平时都早睡早起，但今天莫名有些贪睡，在车后座里睡眼朦胧。他喜欢牵着手睡觉，先是扯着自己的衣角，又自然地攥住夏之光的一根手指。快到机场的时候夏之光喊醒了他帮他抓了抓有些睡乱的头发，免得小孩又因为顶着乱糟糟的发型见到送机的粉丝而懊恼大半天。何洛洛刚被喊醒还迷迷糊糊地往他身上靠，喂了两片薄荷糖之后就恢复了元气满满的样子，会背着手傻乎乎地捉弄他，会对着粉丝挥手和甜甜地笑。  
飞机落地是下午一点，两个人匆匆解决了午饭，就跟着工作人员前往节目场地。正式节目将在第二天下午录制，今天下午熟悉场地并进行彩排，两天都会录制一些花絮。今天天色有些阴沉，化妆师随口聊着晚上下雨的可能。何洛洛和夏之光在台下等了蛮久，联网开黑打了两局，又找了块空地复习，走廊昏暗的灯光里，何洛洛看着夏之光尽力地旋转，发着光的细尘围绕着他。  
怎么会是夏之光呢？何洛洛轻轻问自己，他看着眼前舞动的青年。昏暗的环境里，他依然耀眼得像是某种自燃不息的发光体，点亮自己，点亮何洛洛的眼睛。  
夏之光停住，对着何洛洛笑起来：“动作又忘了？还是看呆了？”  
“我才不会嘞！”何洛洛嘟嘟嘴，张牙舞爪。夏之光顺手抓住了何洛洛打过来的手，无意地用力一拉，何洛洛就一个趔趄跌到了他身上。  
夏之光后退了半步稳住，意识到类似的动作曾经无数次地发生——发生在何洛洛和焉栩嘉之间。他的胳膊先于他复杂的心绪做出了决定，重重地把跌过来小孩抱住。下一刻他慌张得不知道要把手放哪里，却发现何洛洛安静地侧头贴在了他的肩膀上。  
彩排的时候夏之光几乎还有些心神不宁，想着之前半个月都没想到的问题。他怎么会和何洛洛去同一个综艺呢？这像是一个机会，又像是一个考验，潘多拉魔盒带着无穷的诱惑摆在那里，不知道打开了会有什么东西跳出来。  
何洛洛，夏之光念这个名字。徐一宁，何洛洛。  
意外一脚踩空的时候，夏之光的脑海里迅速浮现出了整个舞台的平面图，他不在舞台边缘，不该跌落才对。舞台经验撑住了他的镇定，他借着舞蹈动作的惯性转过头，看到脚下至少不是一个大坑，跌下去最多几块青紫。他在极限的两秒钟内调整了脚踝的方向免得受伤，安心准备摔下去——  
忽然一股巨大的力气抓在了夏之光的肩膀上。  
眼前天旋地转，夏之光再反应过来的时候，已经是他抱着何洛洛摔在地上的姿势，被压在他身下的小孩惊慌又焦急，眉头微皱，漂亮的眼睛死死地盯着他，微张的嘴唇看起来……诱人极了。  
危险引起的心跳声仿佛占据了目光所及的整个世界，在胸膛和双耳里疯狂鼓噪。  
夏之光跳起来，然后把何洛洛拉起来，何洛洛还没回过神来，紧紧地抱着他的一只胳膊。有工作人员上来为舞台出问题而道歉，夏之光却听不太清楚。他跟着何洛洛下台，走到复杂的后台里昏暗无人的地方，说不清内容的渴望支配了身体，他按住何洛洛，低头吮住那对嘴唇。背后是舞台巨大却遥远的音乐与嘈杂的人声，夏之光看不清何洛洛的眼睛，但能感觉到何洛洛的双手紧紧地抱住他的后背，像落水的人狼狈地依附着最后的浮木，好像他们可以就这样相拥到世界的尽头。  
直到听见工作人员喊他们名字的声音。  
夏之光和何洛洛沉默着走到有光亮的地方，才发现何洛洛摔倒的时候裤子挣破了，擦破了皮的膝盖上一片模糊的血迹。这次陪同的工作人员不是何洛洛相熟的，上药的时候他一直扯着夏之光的衣角埋在他怀里，疼得轻哼时还要夏之光拍拍他的后背轻声安慰。所有人都看着，所有人都觉得理所应当。  
夏之光一路扶着何洛洛到酒店，check in的时候听到前台在通话，8楼走廊的监控坏了还没来得及维修。夏之光捏住两张房卡的手微微潮湿，几乎不敢再看一眼房卡上的数字。  
谁都不会知道。你现在做些什么，谁都不会知道。  
更何况，不是已经做了吗？  
夏之光扶着何洛洛，给他刷开房门，把他放到床边。何洛洛仰头看着他，视线里的依赖一目了然，眼睛里仿佛盛着一泓会燃烧的秋水，他的嘴唇很红——而且温热柔软。千万欲和爱和渴望和叛逆如丝般缠绕着他们，丝线的两头就握在他们手里，越拉扯越收紧，蚕蛹一般裹住他们，直到窒息。  
夏之光低下头，伸出手，轻轻替何洛洛拨开了散乱的刘海。  
何洛洛颤抖了一下，他慢慢低头，闭上眼睛，咬紧了牙，然后失去力气地轻声开口：“我之前答应嘉嘉不公开……是因为我见过他的妈妈了。”  
这是夏之光和何洛洛两个人做下的决定。  
“原来是这样，”夏之光说，他必须得说点什么，“我知道了，我明白，我……”可他说不出话来，泪意哽住了他，夏之光后退了一步，他几乎站不稳，他垂下头，忍不住自己的哭腔，“我再看你一下……我只再看你一下。”  
他又后退了一步。

窗外是黑暗阔大的天空。

何洛洛的伤口不算太严重，第二天的正式节目十分顺利。他们坐上飞机返京，在机场接机的工作人员中发现了意外的人。焉栩嘉带着鸭舌帽，低头着头跟身边的工作人员聊天，看到他们过来了，主动地走过去，张开手抱住了何洛洛。夏之光看不到何洛洛的表情，只能听到周边粉丝们震耳欲聋的尖叫，接着有人出声让大家不要影响机场秩序。夏之光晃神了一下，看到焉栩嘉接着放开何洛洛朝他走过了来，也给了他一个结实的拥抱。  
“潇闻……”拥抱的时候，焉栩嘉缓慢地告诉他，“有点不舒服，没过来。”  
坐进车里的时候夏之光理所应当地坐在副驾驶的座位上，另两个人坐在后面。何洛洛的精神不太好，一直不说话，靠在焉栩嘉肩膀上闭着眼睛。  
他一直在想，想自己一开始就不应该，不应该好奇心过于旺盛地去试焉栩嘉在一个软件上的账号的密码。那是个有点过时的软件了，何洛洛意外发现了焉栩嘉的账号，他本来没有想试出什么，只是数学题刷烦了，看什么都觉得有趣。何洛洛不知道自己为什么会选择那串数字，也许是蛛丝马迹的导向，也许他早有直觉，也许是上天给他开玩笑，总之他试了。成功登陆上去的时候何洛洛的手抖得拿不住手机，大脑清醒的时候眼睛里已经都是泪水。他好不容易才拿起自己的手机，在模糊的视线里退出登陆，输入990528，登陆成功。  
他颤抖着卸载了那款软件，想，嘉嘉有这个年龄的亲人吗？想，或者这是他父母的什么纪念日？想，嘉嘉好像从来没有认真地解释过……为什么不能向团员公开。  
何洛洛好像从那天起，才真正开始睁开眼睛清醒地去看周围的人了。他花了两个星期让焉栩嘉同意公开，花了一个月排除了除了他最不想面对的备选项之外的各种可能。然后开始学会向右看，看看他身侧的夏之光和翟潇闻。  
他太笨了，他想不通，从头到尾，如入营到现在，哪一点都想不通。他靠在焉栩嘉身上，几乎又要哭了。他小心翼翼地抬起手想按按眼眶，感觉到焉栩嘉伸出手，把他搂进了怀里。  
想哭就哭吧。焉栩嘉没说，但何洛洛知道。

那天晚上本来只是很普通的聚餐。他们天南海北地随意聊天，聊到了一个有点过时的软件，有人还玩得狂热，有人卸载了几个月，有人一年多都没登陆了。  
发现焉栩嘉和何洛洛都醉了时候大家都有些茫然。他们惯例是不喝酒的，最多是一小杯啤酒或者低度的鸡尾酒，不知道这两个小孩什么时候点的度数还蛮高的果酒，一喝就是好多杯。焉栩嘉好办，他们捎带回别墅就是，可何洛洛还在独居，需要有人送他回去。  
“夏之光你去呗。”翟潇闻忽然说。  
夏之光苦笑了一下，翟潇闻带着笑，流光溢彩般的眼睛看着他。周围人起哄了两句，夏之光只能说好。  
他带着何洛洛打车回去，在他的口袋里摸到了钥匙，开了门把小孩弄到床上去。何洛洛还知道走路，但意识已经模糊，扯着夏之光的袖子喊嘉嘉。夏之光叹了一口气，低头摸摸他的脑袋。何洛洛身上有很重的果酒的甜味，但还能闻到出门前刚洗过的头发散发的香气，洗发水是焉栩嘉常用的那一款。  
夏之光看着何洛洛很快睡着，倒了一杯水放在床头，钥匙留在玄关，关门离开，打车回到别墅。别墅的玄关有些昏暗，他走进去的时候差点被什么东西绊了一脚。夏之光稳住了身形，那东西喵喵叫起来。  
他蹲下，抱住水泥，温热柔软的小生命在他怀里喵喵叫着乱动。夏之光垂下头，几滴泪水落在水泥身上。

FIN

番外——翟潇闻视角 随风  
翟潇闻也说不清楚当初他和焉栩嘉是怎么谈上的。  
公司里最早是赵磊和彭楚粤决定参加腾讯的男团选秀节目，不久周震南要加入。翟潇闻本来在当演员，庆幸公司还挺尊重他的意愿，他说要参加也获得了支持。翟潇闻没有舞蹈基础，自己练歌之余也经常往舞室跑，从零学起。某天他踏入舞室，看到一个有点陌生的背影在练舞，动作利落，卡点流畅，身上自然带着令人心折的气质。都是这个小公司的人，说认不出面前的人是假的，但焉栩嘉回头的那一刻，翟潇闻还是莫名其妙的心动了。  
非要说为什么，就是看脸吧。  
不久之后他们就滚上床，翟潇闻郁闷地抱怨和未成年人上床会不会抓起来。焉栩嘉玩着他的手指，漫不经心地说就差几个月而已我虚岁已经成年了。翟潇闻梗着脖子强调，但是法律是按周岁算的，周岁你知道吗？焉栩嘉懒得回答他，直接用行动堵上他的嘴。  
结束之后焉栩嘉抱着翟潇闻赖在床上，翟潇闻出神地望了一会儿天花板，然后特直白地开口问：“焉栩嘉，我们算情侣还是算炮友啊？”  
他旁边的焉栩嘉愣了一下，久久没有开口。翟潇闻一点点地心灰，赌气对自己说回去就把焉栩嘉的联系方式给删了然后在心里骂他一顿。翟潇闻构想到要用什么语气骂焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉终于动了，他把翟潇闻的脑袋掰过来亲了一口，笑笑对他说：“那你说算什么就算什么呗。”  
他们俩就这么成为了情侣。  
后来翟潇闻闲着没事数他和何洛洛的相同点，大概缺乏安全感算是一个，只不过何洛洛自然而然地摆出来，翟潇闻却要用玩笑糊弄过去。焉栩嘉对于他来说是一个意外，他在焉栩嘉面前坦诚得自己都害怕。翟潇闻当时天真地觉得这是独特的；可过于坦诚未必是好事，情侣之间需要距离、神秘和仪式感，而不是一切摊开一眼把对方看穿。  
他和焉栩嘉厮混的事没有告诉其他人，一方面没必要，一方面害羞，一方面又总觉得他们俩真像情侣那样腻歪，就显得奇奇怪怪的。翟潇闻有时候觉得有什么东西不对，可也说不出来。  
你喜欢焉栩嘉吗？他问自己。  
喜欢啊。他爽快地回答。  
后来上岛，渐渐见到了不少其他选手，翟潇闻发现不少人的颜值都挺高的，各种风格的帅哥一个接一个。私下里翟潇闻对着焉栩嘉嘚瑟地说，你看我是不是特聪明，提前把你绑定了，省得你面对花花世界缭乱了眼睛。焉栩嘉屈着手指敲他的脑壳，动作抠完了吗，还有闲心看别人？  
那还没有……但也不耽误看看帅哥嘛！小企鹅委屈地瘪瘪嘴。  
翟潇闻没想到入营之后，他生活的主题常常就只剩下了焉栩嘉的前半句。评级评成F，翟潇闻给自己做过心里建设，但多少还是难过。他知道自己成团的希望并不大，可这下好像舞台离他更远了。没等他把惆怅的情绪消解掉，二十四小时主题曲就砸到了他头上。  
翟潇闻穿着灰色的衣服，在F班一片的低气压中，艰难地跟着前面的不知道谁挥着手臂。他一开始决定要练到最后一秒，可在巨大的差距和漫长的进度条面前也绝望起来。一小时检测的时候他呆呆地看着A班那一片舞动的蓝色，无意识地绞缠着双手。  
可焉栩嘉并不能来帮他。  
测试时他勉强蹦完了整个舞蹈部分，下台后捂着脸自嘲地说丢死人了。新认识的同伴来安慰他，翟潇闻笑着挥挥手说没事的二十四小时前我就知道结果了，转头还是自己窝在角落里擦泪。  
他知道，他可以肯定焉栩嘉在看他——站在合格区里看他——可翟潇闻不想抬头。巨大的压力从入营的第一天起就死死地压在翟潇闻头上，他依然开玩笑，依然没心没肺的样子，却做不到真地毫无所觉。  
翟潇闻后来想得很明白，他和焉栩嘉之间的裂痕从入营这天就开始了。后来他获得了意料之外的支持和名次，被苏老师夸成F班的骄傲，这条裂痕也没有丝毫缩短。  
本质来说，他和焉栩嘉，不合适。  
他开心的时候第一个分享的不是焉栩嘉，伤心时第一个求助的也不是焉栩嘉。有些问题翟潇闻自己能解决，不必告诉焉栩嘉，而剩下的部分似乎告诉焉栩嘉也解决不了——那也就不必去了。他们不是不关心彼此，而是本来就如此地散漫自然，没有半分刻意；可把那些“不必要”的细枝末节减去之后，好像也就不剩下什么了。  
他们的相处方式被现实打败了。  
直到某天翟潇闻惊觉他已经半个月没和焉栩嘉单独聊过了，他沉默了一会儿，清楚地感觉到了某些东西在离他远去。  
那要不就，算了吧。  
早点放过对方，未来还能好好当队友。  
翟潇闻选择了足够浪漫的一天宣告分手——大概分手是他们恋爱中仅有的仪式感了。那天星光岛的烟花惹得多少铁骨铮铮的少年落泪，所以多一个流泪的人也不会引人生疑。  
翟潇闻把焉栩嘉拉到角落：“我们分手吧。”  
焉栩嘉从被他喊过去的时候，神色就显得格外黯淡。翟潇闻知道他们都知道，所有的原因、选择和无奈，他们没有沟通，也一清二楚。焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，片刻后睁开，轻声对他说：“那就分吧。”  
再不需要说第三句话。  
然后决赛，然后成团。庆功宴的桌上有酒，翟潇闻喝了半杯，借着微醺把当晚一直跟着他走来走去的人扯过来：“你喜欢我是不是？”  
夏之光愣愣地点头。  
翟潇闻眨眨眼睛：“那我们在一起吧。”  
夏之光是前面讲过的故事中缺少的部分，翟潇闻看在眼里，但一直没往心里去；直到他把心里原来装满的东西全清出去了，才能重新考虑要不要把夏之光装进去。  
成团当晚他们住在了酒店里，第二天翟潇闻是被人猛敲门吵醒的，夏之光捧着一块巧克力蛋糕站在门口，表情好笑又认真。他说他没能手工自制巧克力也没找到玫瑰花，只有这么块蛋糕凑合一下，“但是我喜欢你是真心的，小翟，和我在一起吧。”  
夏之光永远都不会想明白翟潇闻那天早上为什么笑着笑着就哭得那么狼狈。  
翟潇闻自此安心地和夏之光谈恋爱。他们会吵架会和好，会冷战好几天也会连续地腻歪在一起。夏之光不能一眼看清楚翟潇闻在想什么，这没关系，翟潇闻会告诉他。  
而何洛洛是这个故事里的第四个人。  
翟潇闻大概是亲眼看着焉栩嘉跟何洛洛一步步从普通朋友到暧昧再到在一起。有天节目录制之前，翟潇闻看到焉栩嘉笑着给何洛洛擦了下嘴角漾开的口红痕迹。他想了一个下午，晚上发消息问焉栩嘉他们是不是在一起了。焉栩嘉回复他，是，上个月告白了，先帮我保密吧。  
过去一个月了啊……  
翟潇闻不乐意去想起来这件事，好在焉栩嘉和何洛洛的恋情还处在保密阶段，他总会慢慢脱敏，慢慢地彻底放下。但那天他们深夜在走廊里相遇，焉栩嘉突然停下来。稀薄的月光里翟潇闻看不清焉栩嘉的表情，只听见他带着疲惫的低沉声音：“洛洛好像察觉到我们之前的事情了。”  
翟潇闻心里钝钝的：“你没告诉他？”  
焉栩嘉摇摇头。  
翟潇闻咬了咬牙：“那你打算怎么办？”  
焉栩嘉又摇摇头，从翟潇闻身边走过去了。翟潇闻一个人站在走廊里，  
没过两天，焉栩嘉和何洛洛的恋情就“被发现”了。翟潇闻想不通焉栩嘉为什么不开诚布公地跟何洛洛说清楚，直到他察觉到夏之光对焉栩嘉和何洛洛态度的转变，同样的无力和迷茫落在翟潇闻头上。  
他该埋怨谁呢，他还能说什么呢？是他和焉栩嘉先没有保持好前任之间该有的距离。  
大不了就还是分手，翟潇闻默默地说。他在心里把夏之光从头到脚骂了一遍，可还只是自己给自己赌气，徒劳地躲避着目光开始不着调的玩笑。  
他觉得自己快要被暧昧又僵硬的气氛逼疯的时候，公司里出了夏之光和何洛洛一起出外务的通告。夏之光告诉他这件事的时候翟潇闻只能笑眯眯地让他一路小心，心情却一点一点地低落下去。了断和做决定的时候要到了吗。  
夏之光和何洛洛练舞那几天他一直陪同，假装在专心打游戏，实际却连跪十局。翟潇闻心神不宁，也不相信身边的焉栩嘉真地能那么静心地投入学习。他们出发后的夜晚翟潇闻睡得很不安稳，噩梦一个接一个，凌晨醒来决定去散心，却在天台看到了焉栩嘉。  
大概是他看起来眼圈青黑，脚步虚浮，焉栩嘉伸手让他靠在自己身上时，翟潇闻也只是默默靠住了。他们沉默半晌，翟潇闻把额头抵在焉栩嘉肩上，闷闷地出声问：“如果他们俩回来就提分手怎么办？”  
焉栩嘉轻轻拍了拍他的后背，开口时微微沙哑的声音里几乎带了哭腔：“我还是希望……洛洛他……”  
第二天傍晚焉栩嘉突然来敲他的门，说自己决定去接机。他收拾得整齐利落，丝毫看不出前一晚失眠还哭了的痕迹。焉栩嘉问他要不要一起去，翟潇闻怔怔摇头，最后还是补充一句：  
“你要是看出来什么，你提前、提前跟我说一句……让我有个心理准备。”  
送走了焉栩嘉转身关门，翟潇闻瘫在自己的床上，泪水后知后觉的掉下来。承认吧，翟潇闻自己才是大笨蛋，他一点都不想跟夏之光分手。他煎熬地等待着，坐立不安，直到收到焉栩嘉的消息，握着手机呆坐在椅子上，不知该哭该笑。  
“你和洛洛要好好保重。”翟潇闻抹了一把泪水，认真地回复。  
我们也会好好保重。

FIN

如果说最后为什么是32、46维持原状，就是因为，其实四个人都不想分手，他们都在挣扎，又都摸不清其他人在想什么。  
42酒店的夜晚在我的脑补里出现了很多版本，包括一进屋就开始热吻，包括开车，有一版光光在门外站了半个小时，还有一版光光在沙发里睡了一夜。最后写出来的就是现在这样的版本，进屋，摊牌，离开。  
42之间的感情非常复杂，既像是正确的，又像是错误的，掺杂着嫉妒、欲望、背德的快感，也包括真诚的爱。放弃这段感情对他们来说同样既像是正确的，又像是错误的，似乎要解脱了，可一刀斩断又不舍。我能力有限，写不出来，希望至少能写出两分无可奈何的不舍。

番外本来是写嘉闻线，但又写成纯粹的闻闻视角了…  
嘉闻线的故事，是被舍弃的爱情，错失和遗憾。  
闻闻以为嘉嘉从来没给他做过什么有仪式感的事情，他不知道嘉嘉会把他的生日用作自己的密码，后来这个密码又变成了光洛故事的开端以及结尾（洛洛知道嘉闻有感情是开端，知道嘉闻的感情在一年多前就已经结束了是结尾——对，正文结尾是在暗示洛洛知道了嘉闻感情的结束）……  
而且一开始我设计洛洛试密码密码这个情节的时候，并没有想过这一层，感觉他们已经脱离我的控制了……我殇到我自己了，嘉闻会分手只能说是时也命也运也，他们仍然是彼此生命不会再遇到的独特的人，但还是走向各自不同的方向了


End file.
